The Video Game Chatroom
by Guardian of the Flames
Summary: Welcome to the Video Game Chatroom, where your favorite Sonic and Mario characters come to have normal conversation. Of course, since this a Mario and Sonic crossover and because of my twisted mind, things don't quite go smoothly... Scrapped...
1. Chapter 1

**I should really be working on my main story right now, but I felt I needed a break. Anywho, on with the story! If you want to be included, leave it in a review! Be sure to leave your personalilty,screen name, and gender so my portrayal of you is accurate.**

Ugh, I'm super bored, I wonder if I can talk to anybody? Bookworm lazily typed the url adress into his computer http:/thecakeisalie:OI'mmakingthisupasigothisisnt real ***Bookwormvideogamer13**** has signed in*** Hm... No one's one yet? That's odd... Guess I should do my homework now...

***Moustacio Man has signed on*** It's-a me! Mario!

B13:Hey Mario. :)

MM:Hello!

B13: Has anyone got kidnapped? Stolen? Any catastrophe? An ancient demon hasn't escaped her tomb from which she was kept in for a 1,000 years behind a 1,000 year door?

MM: Nope! Everything is a-ok!

B13: That's good...

***Need4Speed has signed on***

N4S: Did anybody miss the fastest hedgehog ever to exist?

MM: Not-a-really...

B13: Nope.

N4S:Jerks...

MM: :3

B13: Oh, we're just kidding, Sonic, your a good guy and all, and your fur is royal blue,(My favorite color) but your arrogance can be a royal pain in the ass. Isn't that right Mario?

MM: Well, everything except the we're just kidding part ;D

N4S:Listen, Tubby, you need to lay off the spahgetti!

B13: THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS CHAT ROOM!

N4S:What you gonna do about it?

B13: :D

N4S:...Your not gonna really, are you?

B13: To late! ^_^

***TimidbutDeadly has signed on, Tomboy4Life has signed on***

N4S: Where's the punishment?

***PeachyPeach has signed on***

MM:Em...

***INEEDTHECHAOSEMERALDS has signed on***

N4S:...

***SonicIsMineForever!3 has signed on***

N4S:You truly are a cunning little bas-

SIMF: Sonic! Watch your language around a minor!

N4S: -.-

B13: O:) So, how are you, Daisy, Peach, Luigi, Amy, and Shadow? :)

SIMF: I'm doing great!

TBD: good

T4L: Awesome!

PP: Marvelous O:)

INTCE: Satisfactory

B13: Cool, Sonic just couldn't wait to see you guys, Shadow and Amy!

SIMF: Oh! Sonic i couldn't wait to see you either! 33333

INTCE:Yea, i wanted to see you too, faker ;)

**Yes this was extremely short, but remember, this is a prelude. How did I do? Should I continue? Stop? Scrap it altogether? let me know! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thanks for all your kind reviews everyone, they really mean a lot to me. With this being the first true chapter, I hope the length is noticably expanded. :)**

Bookworm left his computer for a bit. He returned with some Ritz crakers...and a chaotic chatroom. Sonic and Shadow were arguing, and everyone else was flirting. He sighed, snacked on a few crackers, and decided it was time to introduce his guests, and fellow authors.

B13:Ahem!

Silence fell so suddenly it might've seemed comical.

B13: We have 4 guests who will be signing on this evening, they are fellows writers of mine and I hope you all will take a liking to them... But, they haven't signed on yet...

***Jakeroo123 has signed on***

B13: Hello Jake. :)

JR123: Hey.

B13: These are some characters that we'll be chatting with, but you already knew that.

JR123: Hey everybody.

N4S:Sup

INTHC: Hello, mortal.

SIMF: Hi! It's nice to meet you!

PP: Pleased to meet you.

T4L: Bonjour ;)

TBD: Nice to meet you.

MM:Hello! It's-a-me, Mario!

B13: I think that's everybody.

JR123: Yep.

B13: Well, I say this on behalf of everybody else, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jake. We're glad to have you. Speaking of which, do you know when the others'll be getting on?

**JR123: Actually Dennylaw sa-on***

*Dennylaw has signed

JR123: Guess he beat me to the punch..

***DanceDream has signed on, mybest321 has signed on***

B13...And these are our other 3 authors!:) Denny, how's it going?

DL: I've been doing good, you know, usual, I guess, but I'm too lazy to type the rest. But, I've been fine.

B13: Great! mybest321, it's a pleasure to meet you, well, cyberly anyway.

MB321: Don't mention it, man. So these are are the peeps for know, right?

MM: Oh yeh!

TBD: Uh-huh.

T4L: You bet!

PP: Hello :)

SIMF: Hi!

INTHC: ... It's nice to meet you.

JR123: Hey.

B13: And this is DanceDream! How are you? :)

DD: I-I'm a bit shocked, I mean, they're all here, and we're here, and...Sorry. I get a bit excited, but other than that I'm fantastic! It's so nice to meet you all! :)))

T4L:Hey girl!

PP: Bonjour.

SIMF: Hi! It's great to meet you to!

MM: Hello!

INTCE:...you are acknowledged, mortal.

DL: Hello there.

JR123: Sup.

N4S: So DanceDream's the name?

DD: Oh, no. He's lying to you. We're all secretly terrorists! ;D

B13: Yes! She's almsot as sarcastic as I am. Well, I think that's everybody, hopefully nothing chaotic happens ;)

INTCE: Finally! No more pesky mortals!

B13 UH, EXCUSE ME?

MB321:Hey! Yo mama's a pesky mortal!

INTCE:DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MARIA THAT WAY!

Everyone else: :OOOOO/ O.O

T4L:Ok guys. GUYS! Now is not the time for you to rip eachother's heads off! We should act like the civilized people we are in fron of the minors!

INTCE: Yea, right...

B13: Daisy's right, I guess I should apologize for being a bit overdramatic...sorry Shadow.

INTCE: Apology accepted.

B13: Now.. it's your turn, mybest321, and you too Shadow.

MB321: Are you kiddin' me?

INTCE: THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM APOLOGIZES TO NO ONE!

B13: I'm sorry, but I didn't remeber that being a request, I remember it being a demand. ^_^

MB321: Fine...I'm sorry Shadow.

INTCE: I accept.

B13...and?

INTCE: I told you, I don't apologize to anyone.

B13: C'mon Shadow, be a good example. Or else. O:)

INTCE: OK OK OK I'm sorry!

B13: That's better!^_^

PP: So...does anyone have anything interesting to say?

DL: ...Not really

MB321: Nope.

DD: I thought I would have a ton to say, but I don't really.

B13: Me either.

TBD: Uh...I do actually

B13: Do you feel certain you wanna share?

TBD: Yea... Daisy?

T4L: Mhm?

TBD:I-I-I...

T4L: You...? Daisy was expecting "I love you," but what she got was far more unpleasant.

TBD:I-I-I ate your fries.

T4L: ...WHAT!

TBD: I'm sorry but-

***Tomboy4Life has signed off***

N4S: Luigi, I'm speakin' from experience: You better run cuz your screwed!

TBD: What do you mea-sgnaskdfghkersnw;;asgmsa;!NO!

***TimidButDeadly has signed off***

N4S: Poor guy, hope she didn't hurt him too bad

MM: _

PP: :(

Human authors: e_e

B13: Well, maybe she just overreacted, just a bit.

DD: Yea, just a litte _

PP: Look, me and Mario are gonna go help him, we'll be back in a second.

***PeachyPeach has signed off, Moustacio Man has signed off***

SIMF: Does this happen a lot?

B13:Possibly.

INTCE: Why am I even here?

B13: Cuz it's not your choice, silly! :3

**And that is the end of chapter 1, introductions! I know it wasn't really funny, but that's for next chapter. I kinda intentionally left it with a cliffhanger, well as much as a chatroom can get in my opinion. Later! ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

I m So sorry I haven t updated in forever! Here s the next chapter. Hope you all like it! :D Kurai308 and Anoymous (This chapter picks up where the last 1 left off.)

Oh! I almost forgot! Screen names list here:

Bookwormvideomgamer13/B13=meh :3 Moustacio Man/MM= Mario Need4Speed/N4S= Sonic TimidButDeadly/TBD= Luigi PeachyPeach/PP=Peach Tomboy4Life/T4L=Daisy INEEDTHECHAOSEMERALDS/INTCE=Shadow SonicIsMineForever/SIMF3=Amy DenneyLaw/DL=DenneyLaw DanceDream/DD=DanceDream Kurai308/K308=Kurai308 Anony/?=Anony mybest321/MB321=mybest321 And lastly, the one who suggested the list,  
>That GamerTG=That Gamer Well guys, looks like we already have a huge ensemble cast. This is going to be difficult, but, that´s ok. And do you know why? That´s because I´ll have to do it anyways! Woot! :D

B13:So, we have 3 more guests that´re going to be online soon...

N4S:Shocker.

B13/DD: Ikr! ;)

DL: Um... I think they´re online now...

***Kurai308 has signed on, Anony has signed on, That Gamer has signed on***

B13: Hello there!

?: It is nice to meet you.

K308: Bookworm! You updated! :V

That Gamer:Hey.

B13:Yesh, you just broke the fourth wall, but I updated...BECAUSE MY HEART WILLLLLLLLL GO OOON AND OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

PP: Are you singing Titanic?

B13:No... I´m typing it! :3

T4L: Because you just couldn´t answer the question, right?

B13:Nope! O:)

T4L: -_-

B13:Anyways, what´s new with you guys?

K308: Not much, actually.

?: Not much requires my attention at the moment.

***TwoTailedTrouble(Tails) has signed on, MongooseyMongoosee(Mina) has signed on, IWILLKILLCHUWITHMAHFIAHPOWAH(Blaze) has signed on***

TG:Not much here either, just been reading some TailsxMina and SonicxBlaze.

N4S:...Ew.

TTT:...

MM:Hawt. ;)

IWKCWMFP:...Well...erm...

TG: DO NOT DISRESPECT MY JUDGEMENT!

TTT,IWKCWMFP,N4S: O_O

**I know that was disbelievingly short, but I just felt the need to let you guys know I hadn´t dropped off the face of the earth. It´s Midnight, anyways, so...ZZZZ**


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE!

**Yes, it has been ages since I have updated... Well, if you actually bother to read this next chapter, here it is. I now present to you...**

_~Scrapping the fic._** (U MAD BRO?)~**

That's right, I'm scrapping this fic. Mostly because it's probably been considered dead anyway, due to the fact I haven't updated in forever, and the sad truth that I had no idea where the hell I was going. Plus, after such a long break, I completely forgot the screen names and the abbreviations for each character and author. Speaking of characters, I realized that with most of the reviewers/authors, along with a good supply of the Mario and Sonic characters, the cast would simply get to large for me to handle. Not enough character introduction spacing or development could be achieved with the number of persons being introduced each chapter.

In addition, there was no plot to speak of, really.

So, in conclusion, this story is scrapped. Which means, there will be no more updates. I shall leave it up if anyone wants to re-read it for some giggles. You guys can yell at me, rant, rage, whatever. I'll listen to it all.

Wishing you the best,

_Bookwormvideogamer_


End file.
